Sango's Bad Day
by Avarici
Summary: Sango was having a bad day. Sango was, in fact, having the worst day it had ever been her misfortune to suffer though. Rated K because I'm sure there are a few swear words in there . . .


Sango was having a bad day. Sango was in fact, having the worst day it had ever been her misfortune to suffer through. She had woken up that morning to the unpleasant sensation of millions of tiny spider demons crawling through her hair. Fortunately her high pitched shriek had awoken the others. Inu Yasha and Miroku quickly went to work exterminating the biggest one while Kagome sprayed Sango's head with one her magic bottles from the other world. Sango watched in disgust and one spider carcass after another fell from her hair.

The closest thing she had to a bath available was a momentary dip into the nearly frozen river several miles away. She had scrubbed her head with Kagome's special hair soap until her head and fingers were numb, but she couldn't rid herself of the terrible creeping sensation along her spine.

Not only was she in the middle of her period, therefore suffering from cramps, headaches, and mood swings, but she had been allergic to something in Kagome's lunch and somehow managed to throw up all over herself.

Inu Yasha was being his usual delightful self and said they needed to concentrate on finding Naraku rather than another place for Sango to bathe. Kagome had issued the "S-word" before Inu Yasha could say anything about the smell and his overly sensitive nose, but the look on Kirara and Shippo's faces as well as their distance said more than enough.

And so Sango found herself walking several feet behind the others trying desperately to concentrate on something other than the random pains that walking caused. She looked up and saw Miroku at the head of the group with Kirara trotting by his side. Just a few steps behind them walked Kagome and Inu Yasha, standing very close together Sango noted, Shippo chatting cheerfully on his surrogate Mother's shoulder.

He said something Sango was too far back to hear, causing everyone but himself to laugh, even Inu Yasha seemed to find it amusing. The kistune quickly jumped onto Inu Yasha's shoulder and began tugging at his ear, obviously begging for an explanation. Much to Sango's surprise he simply smiled, said a few words, rubbed the boy's head, and tucked his hands back into the sleeves of his hayori. Kagome beamed and gently nudged his arm with hers as Shippo huffed and tried to fix his mussed hair.

Sango smiled. They would make a wonderful family someday. Shippo had for all intents and purposes deemed Kagome his mother, if Inu-Yasha would just use his brain and tell Kagome what everyone else already knew . . .

Sango sighed as her thoughts drifted to another boy who should learn to use his brain. _Stupid monk! _She thought glaring at his back. _First he takes my hand and drives all my worries away, then he grabs my breast and makes me storm away with a throbbing hand, then he tells me I'm the only girl in his eyes, then in a matter of seconds he's off chasing some poor village woman . . ._ a growl of frustration escaped her clenched teeth.

"I hope one of these days I break his jaw!" Sango's eye began to twitch as the memories of numerous violations flashed through her mind. So consumed in her thoughts Sango did not notice that she was rapidly approaching her traveling companions, nor did she notice the large pointy rock directly in front of her, that is, until it lodged itself deep into her toe.

"IYAAAAAA!" Sango yelled, gabbing her foot and hopping around as if the strange dance would banish the pain, she quickly turned her emotions to the object of her suffering. She picked up the insulting rock in her trembling hand and glared at it with the burning hatred of a thousand suns.

She drew hack her hand, hurled the rock with more strength than she knew she possessed, and let out a scream that would strike terror into the hearts of the bravest man, woman, or demon alive. The offensive entity soared through the air, spiraling until it found a target, Miroku's forehead. The priest's eyes widened as he fell backward onto the dirt covered trail. Sango screamed once more, collapsed into a heap on the ground, and began to cry.

"Hey, Sango . . . " Inu Yasha began to speak but was quickly cut off by Kagome.

"I'd really like to SIT," Inu Yasha hit the ground, "down for a while. Oh wow, gosh Inu Yasha sorry about that, you know how clumsy I can be sometimes." Kagome forced out a short laugh. "Why don't you guys," she glanced at Shippo "just go on ahead, we'll catch up."

"JUST WHAT. . ."

"Yes, Inu Yasha," Miroku began before his less intuitive friend had the chance to get them into _real_ trouble, "let us continue on. I believe here is a village just ahead, perhaps we could find a nice place to stay for the night." He grabbed Inu Yasha and began pulling him along the road.

"Come, Shippo, it's just about time for dinner, perhaps you could help in the kitchen." The small youkai glanced from Miroku to Kagome obviously undecided. "Maybe even get the first taste?" The Monk coaxed, the boy's eyes widened and with one final glace at Kagome he ran to join them.

"I'm not sharing any with _you_." He told Inu Yasha.

"Keh," he replied, grabbing Shippo and bopping him on the head, "You'll have to beat me there first." Kagome rolled her eyes at the retreating "men" then turned her attention back to her friend.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked as she knelt down and placed her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"I'm fine," she replied wiping the tears from her face, "I just don't really feel like talking right now."

"Okay," Kagome smiled and stood up. "but we really should catch up with the boys, you how they get when we leave them alone for too long. 'Keh, where the hell have you been wench?'" Sango giggled as Kagome helped her up.

"You're right, but are you sure you don't mind the smell?"

"What smell?" Sango stared at her friend in disbelief and motioned to the stain running down her yukata.

"Oh! That smell! No, Of course not! I actually find it quite refreshing" She threw her arm around Sango and took a deep breath. "In my time people would pay to smell like that."

Sango playfully shoved Kagome away and laughed.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Anytime."

As they approached the village Inu Yasha leapt out of a near by tree to lead them to nicest house which just happened to have an "ominous presence" Miroku had disposed of in exchange for a place to spend the night.

After a long bath, and a full stomach Sango, who had managed to get herself lost, wandered the halls of the enormous building in search of her companions. It wasn't long before heard the familiar and oddly comforting voice of a certain lecherous monk. Sango smiled in spite of herself. _At least he'll know the way back._ She thought hurrying toward the sound. As she approached the room Sango overheard the phrase she had overheard one too many times.

"Will you bear my child?" He inquired.

"Oh, Houshi-sama . . . " The female within replied giggling.

Sango shut her eyes and clenched her shuddering hand into a fist. She slammed it into the nearest wall and ran. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, she hoped it was a way out of that ridiculously large house, away from that stupid giggling girl, and away from that degenerate man who had stolen her heat only to tear it to pieces far to many times than she cared to remember.

She found herself outside just as she lost all control of her emotions. The tajiya flopped to the ground and wept inconsolably. She tried to calm herself down, desperately hoping that nobody would see her overdrawn breakdown, but it was no use. Sango knew her heart was in to many pieces to put back together, pieces to small to matter.

"Why am I crying?" She wailed. "It's not like I didn't know this would happen. We aren't in a relation ship, there is no _we_, there never was and there never will be. I have no place in his heart." Unable to speak she resumed her irrepressible sobbing, when a pair of strong arms surrounded her.

"No Sango, you are the only woman who does. My heart is yours alone." Sango gasped and turned around to find herself staring into Miroku's beautifully sad eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered pulling her close.

"Oh Sango," he sighed stroking her hair, "I had hoped that if I pushed you away long enough you would give up and move on. So when this kazana destroyed me, I wouldn't break your heart, but it seems I've already done that."

"D-don't say that H-houshi-sama. Were going to defeat Naraku and everything is going to be just fine!" Miroku smiled.

"It seems I'm the one who should be telling you this." Gently placing his hand on her face he began to wipe away her tears. "Someday I hope to become a man worthy of your love, but until then, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Sango closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and placed her hand over his. "I always do."

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Miroku whispered as he leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He held her in his arms until long after the sun had set and it wasn't until Sango involuntarily shivered that Miroku broke the silence.

"As much as I would love to keep you here forever, we should be getting back soon."

Sango nodded "I'm sure the others are beginning to wonder where we are."

The pair stood up and began heading back to the house when Miroku suddenly ran ahead of Sango, turned around and grabbed her hands.

"Would you like me to keep you company in your bed tonight?" Sango glared at the overzealous boy in front of her, but soon began to laugh at his exuberant smile.

"No, thank you Houshi-sama," she giggled, "Kirara is plenty of company." He sighed and dropped his head to the side.

"Ah, well, it was worth a try."

Well that was quite an abrupt ending Oo Oh well . . . Please let me know what you think. dies of embarrassment


End file.
